The Accident Kiss
by Nickjayyislove
Summary: Just a fluffy Niley one shot :


-THE ACCIDENT KISS-

Miley: (walks to Demi and smile widely) Hey Dems..

Demi: (Turn around and smile when she sees her best friends) Hey Miles..

Miley: (sees someone,her smile fade away)

Demi: (confused why her smile quickly fade away,turn to her gaze and laugh) You still didn't get along with Nick..?

Miley: (scoff and looks at her weirdly) Who want to be friends with him..(point to nick) You know 3 years ago,he shove my face on my birthday cake..?

Demi: Oh yeah,I remember that day..

-FLASHBACK-

On Miley 15th Bithday Party

Demi: Come on Miles,Blow your candle and make a wish..(smile while claping her hand)

Miley: (smile and blow her cake and about to make a wish)

Nick: (shove Miley's face into her cake and laugh loudly) Opps,Sorry..

Miley: (Mad and about to cry)

Demi: (take a napkin and wipe her cake off her face) Are you okay Miles..?

Miley: Nick ! I'm so gonna get you ! (runs toward Nick and punch him square in the nose,satisfied and smirk) Take that Jonas..!(Laugh)

Nick: (fall down to the floor holding her nose) Ughh! That hurt Cyrus ! I hate you !

Miley : I hate you more Nick..!

-END FLASHBACK-

Demi : (laugh and looks at Miley) I remember that day,you punch him square in the nose..

Miley : He deserve it..(the bells ring) Uh..see you at lunch Dems..

Demi : You too..(walks to her class)

Miley : (runs to her class and gets to her class just in times,sigh in relieve,walks to her seat)

Nick : (put her feet infront of Miley without her noticing and smirk)

Miley : (trip and falls and turn around and sees Nick laughing and high five his friends) Ughh! Why can't you just leave me alone..! (stand up and pinch him on his arm)

Nick : (push her hand away and hold his arm cause it painful) That hurt Miley !

Miley : I don't care Nick..! You think you trip me it's not hurting me..? Damn it Nick..!

Teachcher : (walks in and looks at them) Miley ! Nick ! Take your seat..!

Miley/Nick : (Take their seat quickly while changing glare)

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Miley : (walking home but then it's start raining) Just my luck ! (sarcastic)

Nick : (sees her,feel kinda bad,drive slowly beside her and shout) Miley ! Get in here..It's raining!

Miley : I'm not getting in your car ! I hate you ! Just leave me alone Nick !

Nick : Your so stubborn..your gonna get a cold ! (stop her car,get out and pick her up bridal style)

Miley : Nick ! Put me down now ! I'm not getting in your car! (hit his chest several times)

Nick : (put her on the passanger seat and get in the driver seat,grab a towel in the backseat and give it to her)

Miley : (shake her head and cross her arm)

Nick : (sigh and get closer to her,dry her hair with the towel)

Miley : (shocked why he's being nice to her,can feels his hot breath sending chills down to her spin,Nick's face are so close to her)

Nick : (stop drying her hair and looks down at her,his breath caught in his throat when he realize how beautiful she is and looks into her eyes)

Miley : (gets a bitterflies and turn away quickly) Uh..Thanks..(blushes)

Nick : (turn around awkwardly and blushes too) No problem..(start driving to her house)

Miley : (surprise) You still remember where my house is..? (looks at him)

Nick : (blushes) Uh yeah..of course..

Miley : Oh..(smile to herself)

Nick : (Stop infront her house) So here we are..

Miley : Thanks..(goes to kiss his cheek)

Nick : (Didn't know that she's about to kiss his cheek turn toward her and eye widen)

Miley : (accidently kisses him,eye widen but she likes it)

Nick : (caught off guard but he likes it too,Buterflies in her stomach)

Miley : (pulls away and blush,put her hand on her lips) Did we just—

Nick : Kissed..? Yeah..( Still kinda shocked)

Miley : (feels awkward and looks at him) I think I'm gonna go now..

Nick : Wait ! I have an umbrella..(grab it and goes to the passanger door and open the door for her)

Miley : (smile) Thanks..(start walking to her house with Nick holding the umbrella for her,stand on her front door) So uh..see you tomorrow..?

Nick : See you tomorrow..(kinda sad cause she's leaving)

Miley : (Opens the door and about to get inside)

Nick : (grab her wrist gently,turn her around,and kisses her passionately)

Miley : (caught off guard but she started to kiss back,wraping her arm around his neck)

Nick : (Loves the feeling of his lips collode with her and smile through the kiss)

Miley : (pulls away from the kiss and just looks at him with her blue orbs with huge smile on her face)

Nick : Whoa..That was amazing..(he whisper only Miley can hear)

Miley : Yeah..it is..(blush) Uh..see you tomorrow..

Nick : You too..(grab his umbrella on the floor and walks to his car and drives away)

Miley : Whoa..(walks in her house with a smile on her face)

-THE NEXT DAY-

Miley : Hey Dems..(walks to her with a huge smile)

Demi : Hey..What's up with that smile..? (curious)

Miley : What smile..?

Demi : You know,the smile only when you are in—

Nick : (walks up to them and kiss Miley gently on her lips) hey..(smile and wrap is arm around her)

Miley : (Smile when he kiss her) hey..

Demi : Whoa..what just happ—(the bells ring)

Miley : See you later Dems..(walks away with Nick to their class)

Demi : (just stand there confused) Whoa..(can't believe what just happen) Did I missed something..? (asking her self)

-THE END-


End file.
